<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Trouble by siyooratrash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914981">Out of Trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash'>siyooratrash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Future, Bounty Hunters, Established Relationship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Handong saves Siyeon's ass for the millionth time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Dong | Handong/Lee Siyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today I offer you this sidong fic I impulsively wrote.</p><p>I hope you enjoy a little adventure of these bounty hunters!!</p><p>CW: mentions of blood and injury</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Siyeon walks from one side to the other of the armored room. Another mission gone wrong. She’s used to it by now, her fame precedes her so her objectives always are extra careful when they recognize her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumps and jumps, until after a few tries she manages to hang on a shelf. Then, she proceeds to sit on it. Why? No specific reason, just pure entertainment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get down or I will shoot before the police come.” She hears a guard through the voice speaker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really?” She says, loudly. “And what are you gonna tell them, huh? That you shot an unarmed woman?” She smiles, cocky. The bounty hunter can picture the groan of frustration from the guard. It will never not be funny. Teasing the ones who think themselves in control is her passion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, she gets silence as an answer. Everything goes as expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than three hours go by and there’s no news of the guard. No one has come to interrogate her, which is starting to look suspicious. They’re up to something. If they had called the police she would be already at the station. These people want to take the law into their own hands. One more reason to get the hell out of there as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looks at the walls, just like she’s done since she got locked inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn security systems, they’re always a pain in the ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or that’s what she thinks until an explosion fills the room with smoke and rubble. Siyeon coughs, trying to spot the origin of the noise. It’s impossible, she can’t see and her ears need time to recover. She hears the screams from the guards when they open the front door completely muffled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An arm pulls from her and she wrestles to get rid of the strong hold. She gets dragged for a few meters. Until slowly, she recovers part of her eyesight. She’s outside. She’s free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a strong coughing fit, she lets out all the smoke she’s breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to go. Quick.” A familiar voice talks to her still damaged ear. A voice she would recognize just by the feeling of its vibration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dongie?” She says to make sure with a shy smile drawn on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As an answer, she gets a jet of water on her face, followed by a soft peck on her lips. Her girlfriend just emptied a bottle on her. Siyeon curses, rubbing her eyes as she hears her giggle. Now she finally sees, though they’re still red and itchy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get up, I got us a bike.” She grabs her hand and helps her stand on her feet. Gradually, she’s starting to recover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bike? What happened to the car?” Siyeon says, following the blue haired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong giggles. “Don’t ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was my favorite one!” The blonde complains. “It had that turbo thing and the radio.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, maybe if you heard me and stuck to the original plan…” Siyeon rolls her eyes, but before she can reply Handong turns left, accelerating the rhythm until she reaches a hidden alley.  “Here, just in case.” She lends her a pulse gun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a good one, last model. She must’ve stolen it from one of the guards. The blonde won’t complain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon gets distracted looking at the weapon, but she ends up noticing her girlfriend hasn’t made a single move in the last couple of minutes. She looks up to find her eyes staring at her. The blonde smirks, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought I wouldn’t make it this time.” Handong chuckles, repressing her tears. “It’s good to see you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dong…” Siyeon erases every trace of a smile on her face and frowns in concern. She closes distance, cupping her cheek with her free hand. With her thumb, she wipes off a tear that managed to escape from her eye. “You blew a hole in the most secure mansion of this city.” She kisses her lips, softly, feeling them as new. “Now that I think about it, you could’ve killed me. How did you know I wasn’t against that wall?” She teases, making the blue haired automatically roll her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such an asshole.” Handong shakes her head, biting her lips to hold a smile as she pushes the blonde.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> asshole.” Siyeon blows her a kiss, satisfied with her answer until she realizes how bad it sounds. “Nevermind. You love me, end of discussion. Where’s that bike?” She questions with an eyebrow raise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handong sighs and points at her side. There it is, right next to them. It is definitely hard to see in the dark, even more with sore eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blonde walks to the vehicle, taking a close look and whistling when she notices how big it is. “Where did you get this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong smirks. “You don’t wanna know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now I wanna know even more.” Siyeon smirks and gets on the motorcycle, putting her hands on the handlebars as she whistles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah-uh, you’re not driving.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, I’m the one with the seller’s coordinates.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even get the…-” Siyeon takes out the artefact from her bag. “Oh shit, you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde gives her a confident smirk. “I guess my plan wasn’t that bad, huh?” She puts a finger on Handong’s chin, booping her nose right after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> plan included getting out of there with that thing discreetly.” Handong replicates, pinching Siyeon’s side when she pronounces the last word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They giggle, about to kiss when they suddenly get interrupted by the voices of the security guards getting closer by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get out of here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong puts on a helmet that hung on the side of the bike and throws another to her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not even an hour later, Handong waits in front of Kim Bora’s mansion. Their client insisted on meeting just one of them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just in case, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said. Which, in her language meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>this way I can kill the one who dares to scam me and make the other’s life a living hell. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What a nice woman she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles at a security guard, who remains as serious as a statue. Then, she checks her gun is still in place. She hopes she doesn’t need it, but as the day has turned out she can expect anything from it. Better safe than sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sudden pinch distracts her. Her side hurts. She hasn’t told Siyeon to avoid worrying her before the exchange is completed. The blue haired checks under her jacket. The wound seemed much worse when she got shot. For a moment she thought she would die. Luckily, she’s not bleeding much now. And all thanks to the lame improvised bandage she had to rip from an unconscious guard uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Siyeon tickles her suddenly from behind and Handong jumps from the scare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, don’t do that!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong gives her a gentle push biting her lip, feeling her heart about to leave her chest. Siyeon didn’t touch the wound by a couple of centimeters. She was lucky this time, but she can’t wait for the scolding when they get home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As reckless as the blonde seems, she cares the most about her. She’d rather die before letting anything happen to Handong. The feeling, though, as much as Siyeon likes to complain, is mutual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde takes out her pad from the bag, showing the breathtaking number on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hundred thousand credits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She contains the yell that needs to leave her throat and watches Handong take the pad with incredulity. That’s double the amount they agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Siyeon says, wishing her girlfriend shared her enthusiasm. “Something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is too much, what’s the catch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon sighs, completely aware of the problem. “She knows we’re good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si…” Handong raises an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maaaybe…” She takes the pad back. “She just anticipated part of the payment for our new job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s still too much for an object.” Siyeon shrugs, making a funny gesture with her mouth that gives her away. “Siyeon! I thought we were done with hunting people for now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I had a choice?” The blonde crosses her arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, of course she didn’t. No one can refuse working for Kim Bora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Handong sighs tiredly putting her arm around Siyeon.. “Let’s go home, I need help with something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh… Will I be able to get my personal reward?” Siyeon says, suggestively as she squeezes her buttcheek. Handong laughs and before she can say anything she finds her girlfriend’s lips against hers. “Or do you want yours?” The blonde whispers when she breaks the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” The blue haired smirks, giving her a peck. “First help me stop the bleeding.” She puts on her helmet and gets on the bike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon freezes for a second, but follows her lover's moves the moment she hears the roar of the silent engine. “Bleeding? Dong, what are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you when we’re home, that guy is creeping me out.” She points at the security guard with her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Siyeon agrees, fantasizing already with a long hot shower. It’s been a hard day, but they’re finally out of trouble. For now.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter user: @radicalmomocist</p><p>Here's my <b><a href="https://curiouscat.me/radicalmomocist">curiouscat</a></b></p><p>If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee or a commission, you can do it <b><a href="https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist">here</a></b> &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>